


I Don't Want To Be Alone Tonight

by werewolfsaz



Series: Hooked [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group, Seriously went somewhere else, Was going to be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl sighed softly as he listened to the sound of the waves, soaking up the warmth of the sun as he reclined on the sand. He could feel sweat cooling on his bare chest as the sea breeze picked up a little, the delicious sensation only beaten by the fact that he knew his boyfriend was also shirtless nearby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want To Be Alone Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So this was going to be smut but it swerved into fluff instead. However, next part will definitely be smut, I promise.  
> I would like to thank the Rickyl writing group for giving me help to get over my writers block. You guys are awesome :)  
> Comments feed the muses so please leave some  
> Enjoy

Daryl sighed softly as he listened to the sound of the waves, soaking up the warmth of the sun as he reclined on the sand. He could feel sweat cooling on his bare chest as the sea breeze picked up a little, the delicious sensation only beaten by the fact that he knew his boyfriend was also shirtless nearby.

“Hope you’re not sleeping, Dixon,” Rick purred, lips brushing the edge of Daryl’s ear.  
“Like anyone can sleep with you around,” the redneck replied with a grin. He turned his head, eyes half lidded as he sought his boyfriend’s plump lips for a languid kiss. Rick hummed into the kiss, shifting closer so they were pressed tight together.

“Best watch yourself, babe,” he murmured, breaking the kiss. “Anyone could be watching.”  
“Ain’t nobody here to see,” Daryl huffed. “Told you, no one knows about this place.”  
Smirking, Rick climbed over his boyfriend, settling on his thighs, fingers dancing along the insides of Daryl’s arms.  
“So there’s no chance we’ll be disturbed?”  
“Nope, none,” the redneck replied calmly. But under those heavy lids his eyes glittered wickedly. 

Rick’s smile turned wolfish as he swooped down to capture Daryl’s lips in a deep, heated kiss. He reached up to tangle his fingers in the other teen’s hair, pinning Daryl completely under him.  
“You’ve been working so hard...” he murmured, leaning back a little to gaze into the steel blue eyes of his boyfriend. “I missed you so much.”  
Daryl smoothed Rick’s curls back from his face, cupping his cheeks.  
“I missed you too, babe. Don’t know how I woulda managed without you. Always bringing me food, making sure I rested...”  
“You need someone to keep an eye on you,” Rick smiled softly. 

Daryl opened his mouth to say something else but Rick cut him off with another kiss, this one deep and dirty. He moved along his jaw, kissing and nipping the deeply tanned skin until he could lick a long line up Daryl’s throat. He tasted of sunshine, sweat and salt from their earlier swim but under all that was something that was just so Daryl it made Rick groan softly.  
“Rick...” the other boy breathed, grabbing his boyfriend’s hips tightly.

They had never gone further than some pretty heated make out sessions. There had been some over the clothes groping and some bare chests but never all the way naked. Never all the way anything. Not yet anyway.  
“Rick... Babe, easy,” Daryl murmured, turning his head to nuzzle Rick’s cheek. He gasped sharply when the other teen rolled his hips, the hard length of his cock rubbing against Daryl’s. “Rick!”

Sitting back, panting slightly, Rick smiled apologetically at his boyfriend, rubbing soothing circles on his stomach.  
“Sorry, got a bit carried away,” Rick said with a blush. He shot Daryl a curious look, biting his lip before leaning forward. “Can I try something?”  
Daryl frowned, hands automatically going to cover his bare skin, hiding scars, bruises. Rick frowned briefly before leaning down to kiss him again, pouring love and longing into it.  
He hated that Daryl felt ashamed of his body, felt that he had to cover up, hide himself away. It had taken all of Rick’s persuasive powers to get him to take his top off to swim.   
“I promise we’ll stop the second you say so, alright?” Rick murmured in his smooth drawl, smiling when the other teen nodded.

They kissed for a while, just being together, until Rick felt the tension ease from his boyfriend. Then he moved his mouth along his chiselled jaw, nipping down the length of his throat. Daryl rumbled low in his throat but didn’t say anything, his hands once again falling to Rick’s hips. Moving slowly, ready to stop the second he felt Daryl tense, the curly haired teen moved lower, kissing his way down Daryl’s sternum, lapping the sun warm skin as he went.

Daryl chewed his lip, breathing hard as Rick worked his way down his body, tracing the muscles of his abdomen with his tongue. This was something they had never done before. Daryl could feel the love, the adoration, being pressed to his skin with every touch of Rick’s sinful pink lips. It made him want to hide. He wasn’t worthy of that kind of affection, not from someone like Rick Grimes who was so perfect in every...

“Hey,” Rick’s voice cut in, low but commanding. Glancing down, the redneck was entranced by the burning blue eyes of his boyfriend. Moving so they were face to face again, Rick kissed him again, just as loving and adoring as the other kisses. “You are the most gorgeous person I have ever seen. You don’t have to hide from me, not ever. I love every part of you, just as you are.”

Blushing brightly, Daryl watched Rick through his eyelashes, smiling against his lips as they traded more kisses. He let his hands wander over Rick’s warm back and sides, relishing in the play of hard muscles, the tickle of body hair. They were both aroused but neither felt the urge to go any further than this lazy exploration of bare skin and tender kisses. Not out here anyway.

“Want to go back to my house?” Rick asked a while later, lips puffy from kissing, skin pink from the sun and being pressed against Daryl. Smiling, Daryl stood, brushing sand from his cut-off jeans, pulling Rick up against him again.  
“Merle’s expecting me home. And your parents...”  
“Are away til tomorrow. And Merle can go fuck himself,” Rick growled. “He don’t deserve to have you running round after him. Come over? I’ll make you pizza and cheery pie,” he wheedled.

With a laugh, nerves fluttering in his stomach, Daryl nodded.  
“Only because you promise me food,” he mock huffed, helping his suddenly grinning boyfriend gather their things and head back towards the bike.  
“Wait!” Rick exclaimed suddenly, camera appearing in his hand. Gathering Daryl close, he snapped several quick pictures of them together. Then he grabbed Daryl’s hand, raising it to his lips to press a quick kiss to his knuckles.  
“Let’s go!”


End file.
